brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Dynamo
Dynamo is one of the main protagonists of the Dream Revolution Saga series. He is the main protagonist of the fourth game of the series: Last Fire. His real name being Alexander Phoenix being the older brother and rival of Alexa Maxwell (Formerly Seraphina Phoenix). He is descendant of a powerful bloodline of nobles, the Phoenix, unlike his sister, he is very aware of his ancestry but tries to defy expectations, cold and blunt in the surface, he uses lightning. Appearance and Data In his first appearances he is a young man with light skin, with blue eyes and black hair, he dressed in a blue and black variation of the Knights' suit, with black shoes. After his reveal in the third game he is taller, has spiky brown hair and eyes, black pants, white shit and a blue jacket and light blue scarf and black shoes, in Encore he goes in a more casual fashion. In the first half of the fourth game uses a white and blue elegant tuxedo, contrasting Alexa's early black and red, in the latter half he changes it with a dark blue and black opened shirt to emphasize his newfound powers and change. Personality In the surface, he seems an arrogant, proud alpha male and former knight with a big ego. But he's a very friendly and open guy while out of the fight, but vengeful and passionate. Like the usual older sibling behavior, he's authoritarian and kind of protective towards Alexa while sometimes cracking jokes each other. In his debut and time in the guild, he was dark, very blunt and brooding, only focusing in his mission to retrieve Alexa. Albeit in the second game this was later changed into a more relaxed approach once he formed bonds with more poeple, initially he rarely forgave people and wanted to make revenges if they made bad things to him and his close ones (especially his wife and kid) and doesn't trust people easily. (He didn't really trust Blade nor Alison until the fourth game once the charade was over) In Last Fire, he becomes cold and distant yet passionate and more aggressive to protect his loved ones. He and his sister used to clash, but later, as they mature, they get better. Story Alexander Phoenix. He's the responsible, active and serious of the two siblings. Unlike his entire family who were either Fire and Water users, he uses Lightning. He was born from a descended noble family and is the first child of the Phoenix Family. However, after his parents are seemingly killed in action during the already centuries old war he and his sister Seraphina were separated when he was a teenager, he joins the Military Academy after showing his talents to the teachers in turn. He would also join a Guild to learn about respect and to be a knight later, he is known as "Dynamo" for his then formerly yellow-colored lightning powers, and his sword skills are kind of slow, but are powerful as a advantage, but he is a very fast combatant hand to hand. He found Sally Bianchi and found her powers interesting enough to join him and Hermione Graham, a friend from his school years, later he adopted a secret identity which separates the two personalities that he names after his nickname. A year after their meeting, a tournament happens to take place, and he got invited by Hermione's suggestion, which he accepted without problems as long as he finds his objective to find the "Missing Noble" the guild sent him to find, with Sally joining the two friends, the trio will defeat even the strongest. His team also defeated all their opponents until they reached the finals against the Team Heroes, while Hermione and Sally fell defeated, while he finally found his objective, it was Alexa Maxwell, while he lost to the team, he somehow remembers her as someone else of his past, after Clara's and Pandora's defeats, while everyone else is gone, he saves Alexa and the two went missing until two years later, but not without asking Leroy about her whereabouts. After training himself and Alexa more during a year and half, the two got infiltrated the second, more massive tournament, after unleashing his Alter Ghost, he defeated the Six guardians of Duodecim without taking Damage, after, they face Blade and Alison, which both point out the latter as a Traitor, the two disappeared afterwards. Then, reuniting again with Alexa, Yuri, Jermaine and Aileen after the tournament, the group were attacked by Alison's rampage attack, and then it reveals his secret, he was Alexander Phoenix, Alexa's real brother and he reveals to them the latter's real name; Seraphina, everything thanks to an old amulet he kept hidden called Talisman of Kain which was Spiritually stolen by Alison, but the strange thing is that, not only was Alexa's brother, but also shocked Hermione, who had to accept Alexa anyways. Between the years before Duodecim's final attack and relative peace, he and Hermione got married, and adopted an orphaned little girl named Kara. But his then Yellow Lightning disappeared for a bit, but his powers transformed, with the Lightning becoming Blue. He changed his old test Sword Veilchen Kamin for Blur Blitz since the change of his magic powers. He later reunites with the Orphanage and his wife, Hermione feeling uneasy since she is sick, and later he finds that she has Zero Zone Syndrome, which provokes the user high health problems due to a late birth of elemental power, he later encounters with his old friend Paris Clover, an Android who looks similar to what he looked like years ago, the two found out that another school friend, Cassandra van Helsing, joined Duodecim and is an assassin, he fought her, even if his first encounter with her Dynamo lost to Cassandra, his second, thanks to Hermione's support when she was temporally frozen and Selene's assistance, Cassandra leaves after the fight. While Alexa tried to convince Angel to join the team, she got punched by the latter, and Dynamo gives it back to him. He joined the final battle with his friends, with changing to the sword to Mellt Fulmine MK. I, and as for a year later, MK. II. After the battle against Omega, Dynamo feels that Alexa is changing a lot and went missing, even while he is visiting the Orphanage with Kara and Hermione and even formed the resistance unit Phoenix Dynasty. Until he finds Elaine Leblanc which the latter did blackmailing relating to his sister, he states that his sister will be "back" in a few days, but also talking that she is going to be targeted to be killed due to the Blaze Haze Curse from her ancestors, even by his friends that secretly targeted Alexa Maxwell for the same reason, and he is attributed to be the one who'll give the final blow to finally kill his sister, without knowing that Ouroboros and many other organizations are preparing their moves. He will either avoid it to end the war, or find another way without killing Alexa, making the Phoenix Dynasty a rebellious organization, until he found "her" back, albeit very confused, instinctively, he knows she isn't the real one, but tries to convince himself otherwise. Fighting Data and skills He has lightning-based powers, as part of the Elemental Warriors, he later develops stronger powers, his basic style involves Sword fighting and fast magic, He later adopts a close range hand to hand fighting style. He can use an Alter Ghost and the variants. Role in the Crossovers He and Alexa are the main representantives of the Dream Revolution Saga series. He has appeared in almost every In-Verse crossover to the date. Usually paired with the rivals of their respective games; Usually with Emily and Ran. Game appearances *''Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight'' *''Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack'' - Time release character *''Dream Revolution 3 Final: New Game'' *''Dream Revolution 3.5 Final: ENCORE +'' *''Dream Revolution: Last Fire'' - Two Variants *''Dream Revolution Firestorm'' *''In-Verse Heroes: Mega Battle Revolution'' - Unlockable *''In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters'' *''In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice'' *''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars'' *''In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story'' *''In-Verse All-Stars Legends'' *''In-Verse: Battle X Battle'' - Secret character *''In-Verse: Battle X Battle Portable'' - Secret character *''In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny'' *''Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X'' *''The Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul ''- Guest. *''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' - Playable. Fictional Cast List English *Kyle Hebert Japanese *Ken Narita Trivia * His blood type is A. * She is inspired by Iori Yagami from The King of Fighters series and Ky Kiske from Guilty Gear series. Due to the first's some traits and the latter's powers. * His title "Dynamo" is related to electricity and energy, but also lightning. ** As with his sister's name, Alexander means "Defender Of Mankind", a greek name. * Among the In-Verse rivals, he's the only of the trio who is male, (if counting Claude in the early VSRFX games). * He was originally intended to be Alexa's love interest, but later becomes her brother instead to give players a twist and avoiding the usual love drama. * It was hinted at her first appearance as a toddler that Kara was his actual daughter with Hermione and not adopted, as they share powers and traits. But this was later defied in Encore Plus which she salutes her Orphanage friends and the fact that they have different blood types, and cries over two graves, who apparently were her biological parents. * As with Vanessa Luxaloss, he has also a moon motif to contrast his sister's sun. Having a Cancer Ascendant in astrology. Category:Characters Category:Dream Revolution Saga characters Category:Male characters